


Two Sides Of The Same Coin.

by jungle_ride



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Uther had appreciated her power, in all its forms, had welcomed it with open arms.
Relationships: Nimueh & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/gifts).



She’d been young, that was true, but Nimueh had always been more powerful than her druid community of elders had given her credit for. They’d called her ‘child’,  told her she  was a mere fledgling in a flock of eagles, that she didn’t belong at the circle of council. So Nimueh had taken matters into her own hands and joined Uther’s court instead. 

Uther had appreciated her power, in all its forms, had welcomed it with open arms. He’d given her opportunities to flex her abilities to the max and in return Nimueh had helped him expand his lands. Theirs had started as a relationship of mutable benefits, but in time became one of honest affection. They were birds of a feather. 

Even so, when Uther had asked for magic’s help in conceiving a child, Nimueh had hesitated. Nimueh knew Uther wanted a child of true legitimate blood out of pride alone. He already had an eire. She consulted the waters anyway, witnessed the son that could be. Nimueh also saw the shadow of death on a faceless figure. Magic had a price. 

She’d refused him. Uther had begged then clung to her and sobbed. So out of friendship and love Nimueh had sought the guidance of a council who’d shunned her. They’d told her what she already knew. A life for a life. There was no other way. 

Nimueh had been ready to put the matter to rest, to deny Uther’s request, though it would pain them both. Then the Grandmaster had laughed, told her he couldn’t understand why she was worried as she’d never be able to wield the power necessary to achieve such a spell and just like that, the fate of thousands had been sealed.

In the end pride had been the undoing for them both. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
